Polygons
by Catsy
Summary: One-shot ficsnip that arose from a thread on CFFML, poking at the idea of a S/S/T three-way relationship.


There was a thread going around on the [CFFML][1] back in April of 2k1, bouncing around the notion of a Syaoran/Sakura/Tomoyo threesome. It's certainly not the first time the thought has occurred to me, and I'm sure it's gone around just about every CCS list at least once. However, this time it managed to produce fic. Here's the post in its entirety, with the email address of the Guilty Party omitted to save them spam or hatemail. XD 

They know who they are. If you really want the whole thread, search the CFFML archives for the subject line of "CCS Polygons".

--

_Polygons_

Author: Catsy (nekojita@ayashi.net)  
Content: silly

--

On 4/12/2001 at 4:21 AM (address omitted) wrote:  
>Bwah. XD We actually had the *longest* debate over this situation   
>some months ago on one of the CCSMLs...probably CCSyaoi/yuri,   
>though it was more saying all of them together at once than   
>anything else. The basic situation is the same though.

The idea's been there in the back of my head for a while--partially due to the geometrically impossible polygons that would be required to graph my own love life, I imagine--but it's never really managed to bring itself to fruition. I tend towards assuming that poly relationships are the healthiest and happiest outcome of most such conflicts anyway...

I really ought to be in bed, and thus don't really have the time to respond to all your great points. But this had to get out.

--

Syaoran sprayed a mouthful of orange juice, coughing and hacking. Eriol reached up very slowly and deliberately, and used his napkin to clean the juice (pulp-free, thankfully) from his glasses. Tomoyo gave him one of her patented death glares that foretold hours of pain and suffering later, while Sakura blinked and looked for all the world as if she really hadn't just heard what she thought she heard.

As Tomoyo fetched a wet paper towel and helped Syaoran clean up his mess, Tomoyo inquired in a tone filled with sweetness and light and hand grenades, "Would you please repeat that, Hiiragizawa-kun? I don't think I quite heard you clearly."

Eriol returned Tomoyo's gaze nonchalantly and, satisfied that his glasses were clean, carefully replaced them precisely one centimeter below the bridge of his nose. "It seems reasonable enough to me, at least. You like Sakura. Li likes Sakura. Sakura likes you both. Most people should be so lucky."

Something in Sakura's mind went /click/, as evidenced by the fact that her face was growing beet red almost as fast as Syaoran's was. As they both stuttered and stumbled over themselves trying to protest simple truth, Tomoyo hooked her elbow underneath Eriol's shoulder, and said quietly, still smiling, "May I speak with you for a minute?"

"I'm not stopping you," he replied pleasantly. "Can you think of a better idea?"

Sakura decided that her Frosted Flakes were the center of her universe, and attacked them with renewed effort. Syaoran apparently decided this was a fine idea, and got himself a bowl. The temperature of Tomoyo's gaze dropped about ten degrees, but she relented and sat down beside Eriol, her hands steepled in front of her. Eriol marveled that this was probably the first time he'd ever seen Tomoyo anywhere remotely close to losing her temper. And if he didn't step carefully, it might be his last.

"Surely the idea of everyone getting what they want is an admirable aim." Eriol's tone was gentle, placative, the voice of Reason.

Tomoyo shifted, and her fingers drummed on the table, manicured nails performing a stacatto beat in perfect time to the vein on her forehead. It was obvious enough that she was trying to think of a good reason why the arrangement was unworkable, and having a difficult time convincing herself. Sakura and Syaoran made heroic inroads on their breakfast cereal.

Eriol looked down at his empty plate. "Well, that was a fantastic meal. I think I'm going to go rinse my plate."

Nakuru appeared behind Eriol, her arms looping around her master's shoulders as she attached herself to him. "So who gets to be on top?"

Sakura's Frosted Flakes met the same fate as Syaoran's orange juice.

  


   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/cffml



End file.
